


Хозяйка ключей

by WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Pinocchio - All Media Types, Золотой ключик или приключения Буратино — А. Толстой
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Turtles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: АУ про черепаху Тортиллу





	Хозяйка ключей

Она легче ветра и слаще нектара,  
сильнее грозы и острее мечей.  
Замки её видят в мечтах и кошмарах  
и грезят улыбкой Хозяйки Ключей.

Болото ли, озеро, лес или море,  
лиса, черепаха ли, стая грачей —  
в сосне или тле, королеве иль воре  
узнаешь ты голос Хозяйки Ключей.

Ни в храмах священных, ни в праздничных залах,  
ни в бездне морской ты её не ищи.  
Её повстречаешь в великом и в малом  
лишь там, где готовы явиться ключи.

Ключи от дверей и ключи от заклятий,  
от шифров, решёток и лунных лучей,  
от чувств, и загадок, и странных понятий  
хранятся у древней Хозяйки Ключей.

А формы и цвета — каких только нету,  
и каждый пока что неведомо чей.  
Из связки звенящей один подходящий  
всегда подбирает Хозяйка Ключей.

За этим замком - королевна томится,  
за тем — Люцифера свирепая рать.  
А ключ может к разным затворам cгодиться —  
и часть из них лучше бы не отворять.

Хозяйка хранит, наблюдает... и плачет  
о тех, кто не слышит — кричи не кричи...  
И тихо смеётся, желая удачи  
для выбравших верно замки под ключи.


End file.
